


Jason's Transformation

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I wrote, It just happened, Other, So yeah, That's it, and if someone can explain what I wrote that would be great, don't ask me, hope somebody knows what happening, i give all of you that read it full rights to tell me how you feel, or likes it, so give it a chance, you can be mean about it if you want, you might like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Jason doesn't know what to do. He's in love with Bridgette. He's in love with Piper. He's single. He's lonely. He's the only child of the Big Three that hasn't turned into anything yet. He needs a distraction. Hecate wants to curse somebody. Stuff happens. Good luck.





	Jason's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> So.......... I hope somebody actually gets the message in this fic or something. And hopefully you understand what's going on. And maybe you like it. Maybe you find it funny. Maybe you despise it. I don't know.

Jason didn’t know why the Fates have cursed him so. And he meant the literal Fates, not the figurative ones. All children of the Big Three have turned into something, well at least of this generation, so why not him? Of course it might be because he was Roman, Hazel hasn’t turned into anything so that may be it. But he chose to be a Greek demigod and nothing had happened. Maybe if he got bitten my a shapeshifting spider…

But the point was, he desperately wanted to prove he could turn into something and turn back. Percy said not to worry, he doesn’t need to turn anything to be a true hero. His sister, Thalia, said that she rather not have her brother nearly die and then get turned into a tree. Hazel was kind and sweet and offered to use the Mist to at least make it seem like he turned into something, but that wasn’t enough. Nico said he was lucky not to have turned into anything and should be happy.

But Jason wasn’t happy. He couldn’t turn into to anything and… well the second one was more heartbreaking. Piper had… broken up with him. He doesn’t even know why. He had been nothing but loyal to her, and…. well there was the time with the brick… but he told her it had meant nothing to him. He doesn’t know why and it hurts.

He turned around and looked at the brick resting on the windowsill. It’s brownish red, as if it had lived in the desert it’s whole life, and was smooth like the side of a building. It had little ridges on its side, each one beautiful in its own right. And… and Bridgette was always there for him, even at the darkest times. Especially at the darkest times. “You have always been there for me, even at the darkest times, if only I could do anything for you if return. If only I could prove to Piper that she is still the world to me.”

——-

Little did Jason know that his wish will come true, sort of. Because he didn’t know that the goddess of dark magic, Hecate, was watching, cackling at the stupidity of his wish. And was still cackling as she watched Jason plant a kiss on the brick, only to turn into a brick himself.

“Ah,” she sighed, “the perks of young love.”

——

Jason had no idea how he had turned into a brick the color of wet cement, but somehow he did. Yes, he thought, finally I have turned into something. But wait… everything they had turned into was living, so then how was he still alive? Jason shrugged, or at least tried to. He had turned into something and that’s all that mattered. For now at least. And besides, this was even cooler.  
Jason tried to open his eyes… and then realized he didn’t have any. He could feel, well more of sense, Bridgette right next to him. Bridgette! He’s been united with her! He could feel her quivering with excitement at the prospect of being next to him! This would be so much fun!

——-

Jason was not having fun. Being a brick for twenty minutes was not fun. Watching as Piper was worried sick and looking for him was not fun. Being with Bridgette was not fun. In fact, he missed being human. Sure, being human isn’t the best thing, but it has its perks. And being able to be with his friends and talk with them was one of them. Being with Piper was one of them. And he missed her. A lot. Even when she was yelling at him.

And to be honest, he realized that Bridgette might have been there for the darkest of times, but Piper was the one that made the brightest of them. And he really shouldn’t have gotten so mad about a brick. A brick that didn’t even care about him. Both Bridgette and Stephina(the stapler) never cared about and and it was always them using him, or him using them. And that was not how a relationship was supposed to be.

A relationship was supposed to be two people who spent time together because they wanted to. They worked together, achieved together, and grow together. They give up for each other, they try harder for each other. And with Bridgette and Stephina, it wasn’t that way. Not really. But with Piper, it was there, and Piper was everything he could ever dream of. And he really wished he could tell her he was ok.

———

Hecate smiled cruelly. It seems the blond boy had finally gotten the point. It would do good if she released the boy his curse, but it would be fun to leave like that for a bit longer. Alas, to do such a thing would be… morbid? Cruel? Evil? Well whatever word mortals used to describe the... terribleness… of the act she did, she supposed it would an act of kindness to free him from the curse. After all, she was trying to be nicer.

She snapped for dramatics and watched as the demigod turned back into his true form. At least he learned his lesson. Hopefully it lasts for more than an hour.

———

Jason felt pain as he changed back. And trust him, it wasn’t as easy turning into a brick. That was painless and instant. This was slow and excruciating. Whatever high-pitched girly scream you heard from the Zeus cabin was most definitely not him.  
When the detransforming was done, we was about pump his fists up in the air, but Piper had rushed in before he could. Piper.  
“Hey I heard high-pitched screaming and you were missing and- and…. Jason why are you hugging me?”

Jason shushed her. “Please, just for a few moments.”

Piper froze. “Jason….”

“I know.”

“No you don’t. I still love you.”

He opened his eyes to look at her. “You sure? Because if you’re-“

“Jason I’m sure.”

He pulled closer. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for any of you that bothered to read it you can tell me how you feel in the comments, I don't care if it's mean I just want to know. I give you full rights to be mean. I won't be offended. I'll be happy you actually bothered to read this.


End file.
